More
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: England's body won't stop craving for attention. There is only one way to make it stop and if he had to cheat on France then he would. Now the only nation Arthur thought might be able to help jut happened to be just down the hall. Fruk and GerEng. LEMON!


**I don't won Hetalia!**

* * *

><p>England's body was too hot and it was getting hotter as the time passed. Whimpering he sat up on the bed of the hotel room and let his legs fall open. Blushing he slowly rubbed himself, moaning lightly he rolled his hips a little.<p>

Panting more he slowly unbuttoned the button and zipped them down. Bringing his hand into the loose pants he pressed down a little hard groaning as he started to touch himself. After a few moments he shook off his pants lazily.

Smiling he laid back sliding his hands under his shirt, running them over his sides and rib cage, shivering slightly. Running them further up he pulled his legs up more as he teased a pink nub. Moaning softly he continued until they hardened.

Rolling onto his back Arthur closed his eyes and reached under himself reached into his underwear and started to fondle himself carefully as he moaned more. Shaking he pushed his hips into the air ane spread his legs. With the other hand he reached under the pillow and pulled out some lube and a vibrator.

Pouring some onto his finger he reached back and interest on. Moving it slowly he added another finger hissing a little. It had been a while. Adding another one in he forced himself to relax. Still tight he pulled them out.

Pulling some lube on the toy Arthur slowly pushed in before panting. Reaching for the remote he turned it on slowly.

"Ah," Arthur gasped. "Oh…"

Moving the speed higher he began to shake as waves washed over him. As he shook Arthur wasn't sure he could take it. Turning it all the way up he cried out in pleasure, arching his back. It felt so good! Moaning, he threw himself on his back, legs spread as he held onto the bars of his bed.

Suddenly he felt it gone and he gasped and looked been his knees. "Not… fair… I need that…"

"I can give you something better."

"What- AH! Bloody wanker…! Haa… Hurts…"

The man bite at the Englishman's neck, marking it. "Relax. Mm… you are tight. You have such a lovely body and not one makes love to you? Well, I will change that."

Arthur panted harshly trying to stop his heart from beating horribly fast and to get used to the size inside him. It had been a long time since he had the company of anyone, so he was too tight. Slowly he felt his body loosen and the man inside him waited. Thank god for that.

Slowly France moved and Arthur moaned. "Nahh…"

"You like this better then that toy?"

"Y-yes… Please more," Arthur moaned.

Suddenly Arthur was throw into sparking pleasure as the man on top of him hit his spot right on and increased the pleasure by touching him, nipping at his soft skin of his neck.

"Ahhh! Oh, it so good! Please! Harder- AHHH!"

"Mmm… Your beautiful,"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

"Come for me."

Not being able to handle it and the word Arthur arched high as he came hard. Heat filled him so much he could feel it dripping out of him with the man still inside him. Breathing deeply he hadn't realized he had clung to the other man. Holding on as the other meant panted on him, Arthur lazed around in the mind set that had happened.

Lips pressed against his and he opened his mouth happily, not struggling but enjoy the kiss and moaned softly into it. When they pulled apart he closed as the other settled for watching him with fascination as face.

Francis gently sooth the island nations hair and his face lovingly, just watching this lovely creature. Kissing him again he pulled him closer. Eyes somewhat saddened he looked at his lover. Covering him with a sheet he kissed the lips softly once more savoring it he pulled way.

And left.

Confused Arthur sat up. Did he really just leave just like that? Panting softy he looked over at the toy that had been tossed aside still on he pushed it back inside him moaning happily. Squeezing his legs tightly together since he was stretched out he rolled his hips desperately. How he needed this.

"Oh…! Ha… More… I need more…"

Reaching down he added his fingers in hopes of finding a second release. Pressing his spot over and over again he cried out as he came and fell backwards. Breathing hard he sat up with a blush staining his face yet again.

It still wasn't enough! What the bloody hell was going on? Moaning again as he felt himself harden he rolled over reached under the bed for something else. Finding a dildo he licked it as if it were real. Moaning he tried to deep throat it as he finger fucked himself hard.

Once making sure it was coated enough he pressed it against his entrance pushed it in. Groaning since it was larger then his lover Arthur cried out a little in pain but stopped when it was inside him.

"Ah… oh… good~"

Sliding it in and out Arthur lost himself again at the pleasure racing inside of him making him cry and moan loudly. Soon he felt himself tighten and then he tensed as he came again screaming a little. Once again panting in pleasure with his eyes leaking tears he pulled out the toy and let it drop next to him.

Suddenly he sat up arching his back as he sat on his legs whimpering. "Ah… need more…"

* * *

><p>It was late at night as a world conference when Ludwig heard his door open and close softly. Next a dip in the bed and soon someone was laying next to him. Mentally sighing he let it go. It was only Italy sneaking in here again. Going back into his sleep Ludwig relaxed.<p>

That was his mistake. Almost an five minutes later he woke up when he felt something, rather someone startled him and then lay their body on him… pressing down and wiggling to get comfortable, a head laying on his chest. Ludwig frowned. Italy was not this light.

The body laid still for a moment before moving again trying to get more comfortable, after a few minutes relaxed again this time settling again. Gilbert? No, Gilbert was light but his brother would have had his little pet with him and it would have been cheeping. Frowning more he reached out and grabbed the person's waist.

Small waist, small frame. It was trembling slightly as if cold. Rubbing the sides he could tell it was one of the smaller nations. The person began to relax and soon as snuggling into his chest happily. Holding onto one side of the waist he hand traveled up back, then higher up to the upper back as the nation shivered. No long hair.

Wondering just who this was he reached up and tried to touch the face. Suddenly small hands pressed against the larger hands and lead them down to the smaller one's hip. Then something interesting happened.

Almost groaning as the smaller nation started to move their hips together mewling happily. Faint smell of fresh water and alcohol reached his nose. Ah, so whoever it was had been drinking and most likely went into the wrong room.

Still this person felt good and he was glad he wasn't in a relationship right now. Stopping the smaller nation Ludwig pulled him up and noticed whoever this was had forgotten to wear their pants and boots but form what he could feel and touch, it was only a dress shirt, a tie, underwear, and socks. Yes, defiantly drunk.

"You're in the wrong room. What's your room number-?"

Soft warm lips pressed against his lovingly. It lasted for a moment when he felt arms wrap around his neck and the other now sitting on him, legs around his waist trying to encourage him to move with him. Groaning as the smaller one panted, Ludwig grabbed the hips to stop them.

Whimpering fallowed causing him to start feeling warm. "No. Come on let's get you too your room."

More whimpering fallowed and then he jumped when lips attacked his desperately, almost as if begging him to do something anything. Pulling away he held the others hips firmly and shivered when whoever ti was obey. Damn. He liked submissive partners in bed and this one seemed more then willing.

"Don't. You need to go back to your room. 'Although I'm starting to wonder…;

The other didn't seem to like that and started to get off, making Ludwig sigh in relief and then jolted when the person started to snuggled up to him in attempts to him to take the innovation. Maybe he should. He liked smaller partner because they were always tighter and radiated off more heat then others. Grabbing the waist again he pulled the other up to him and kissed the lisp gently earning a light moan.

"On the bed."

To Ludwig it was an extreme turn on when the other quickly complied and was soon on his bed. He had a feeling who it was. It made him want to groan at his growing problem and tightening pants. The outline show the smaller male with his legs spread and arms over his head, chest breathing deep. Crawling on top of him, Ludwig removed the tie. Grabbing the writs he made sure they where tight enough so he could get free and then looped it over the head board.

"Leaning down he grinned. "What do you want… England?"

Instead of answering Arthur whimpered more, face panted with blush and he spread his legs more whimpering.

Smirking Ludwig reached touched the soft skin of the inner tight earning a mewl. "You like that?"

"Y-yes…"

Looking down he noticed something. Pressed his fingers to the other entrance he frowned. "Your already loose."

"Toys only… do… so- so much! Oh…!"

Pushing the infers in and out he smirked. "Sensitive? I haven't even found your spot yet."

"Ah, please, please, please take me!"

"Not so fast… are you sensitive here?" Ludwig licked a nipple.

"Naaah!" Arthur arched high as jolts shot through him. "Yes!"

Taking the pink bud into his mouth he licked it slowly watching Arthur face as he twisted in pleasure and arched, fighting against his restraints. Smirking he gave a hard suck and the other screamed out his name making him instantly hard.

Pulling back he running his hands up and down the small body admiring the soft skin and the stomach as it flexed in desperation. Tears started to form at the emerald eyes as hands ran over his quivering body. Gasping loudly when a strong hand took hold of him making Arthur buckled his hips up but was forced to stop.

"You like this?"

"Yes, yes!" Arthur panted body flushing pink.

Smiling Ludwig reached down speared the legs apart with no resistant's. Pressing the tip of his throbbing cock to the quivering entrance he groaned at the heat. Pushing the tip in he was turned on more by Arthur smiling up at him in pleasure, eyes filled with lust as he panting hard.

Licking his lips he entered slowly as not to hurt him. Leaning down he kissed the heated lips, forcing his way in, their tongues twisting together fighting each other but soon Arthur gave up and let Ludwig invade and take over, moaning highly as the man's hardness continued to press into him.

Gasping Arthur pulled away with tears falling down, and saliva sliding down the side of his mouth. Panting hard he was forcing himself to relax more looking down as the man buried himself deep inside him.

"… Oh… your so big… I-I never had someone… inside me… this big before…" Arthur panted out heavily, eyes closing. "Feels so good…"

"Ready?"

"Yes~"

Smirking Ludwig began to move slowly as not to make the other bleed. It was difficult because Arthur was tight. The small body gladly welcomed him as he started to speed up. Soon the other was wither under him tugging at the tie trying to free h himself.

"More! Please more! Ahhh! Yes! There, right there… AHHHHH!"

"Mein gott… your so tight."

"So good! So good~! Please harder!" Arthur mewled. "YES! OH GOD YES!"

Smirking Ludwig came to a stop making Arthur cried out and tears rolled down his pink cheeks. Lifting the legs on either side of his waist he pulled all the way out and slammed back in.

"Ahhhhh! Haaa! Yes! Oh, I love it!"

"You like ti that much, ja?"

"Yes! Oh god it's so big and hot! Please make me cum!"

"How much do you want it?"

"I want it, I want it, I want it!"

Going faster Ludwig groaned as he felt himself come close to the edge, Reached up he pulled off the tie but the small writs stayed tied together and soon Arthur threw his arms around the tall German trying to press their bodies together.

Pressed the island nation down hard on the bed he sped up listening to the pleads and moans, and begging that came from him. Looking at the face he felt a extra jolt of through him at the sight. Pulling him up he sat the smaller one on his lap.

"Ride me." he demanded.

Panting Arthur nodded in pain as he wanted Ludwig just to keep pounding into him. Slowly sitting up he lined the huge cock with his entrance and lowered himself slowly as he panted. Feeling his arms being grabbed he looked up as Ludwig cut the tie off with a knife. Rubbing his hands for a second he breathed deep and placed his hands on either side of the German's hip bones leaned back a little.

Moaning he lifted himself up and then lowered shivering as his spot was brushed. Gasping he started to speed up and yelped when he was pulled down fast hitting his prostate dead on. Crying out in pleasure Arthur felt more tears falling as his body continued to receive waves of pleasure rolling through him.

Reaching up with one hand Ludwig grabbed the other's hard on and stroked him. The lovely pleading mewls made him to force Arthur to cum all over his small body. Licking his lips he thought bout how amazingly hot it would be to see that. In a half grin he stroked hard and then teased the tip earning a cry of pleasure.

"Look at you… You love it."

"Y-Yes! Ahhuuu! I-I-I- want yo-you t-to co-come I-in-inside m-me…!"

Growling with want Ludwig grabbed Arthur hips forcibly knowing it would leave bruising there and brought him up off of his cock. A cry of sadness reached his ears before he slammed Arthur back on his length as hard as he could without mercy.

Throwing his head back Arthur screamed as he tightened coming and didn't even feel when his own cum hits his faces, chest and some mixing with his happy tears falling a little into his mouth. A second later he cried out again as hot cum filled him so much it started to come out even with Ludwig inside him.

Collapsing on top of the mescaline blonde Arthur panting hard in the after effects. It was perfect. Never had he been so full. As sleep started to tug at him he felt Ludwig Pull him up and slide out of him. Whimpering a little he shivered and arched as the cum slid out of him and down his thighs.

"You need a shower. How am I going to explain this to you when your sober?"

"You… don't need to… I wasn't drunk…" Arthur said breathlessly. "I just dropped some beer on me so you'd take me…"

Ludwig sat up holding the other around the waist with one arm and the other gently rubbing the small of his back. Even he knew this was going to be painful for the island nation.

"Really? So what now?"

Hazed Emerald eyes looked at him. "I want more."

* * *

><p><strong>XD<strong>

**I regret nothing and I had to write this because I wanted GerEng.**

**One-Shot.**


End file.
